Una serie de desafortunados errores
by TabaCat Stoner
Summary: Izaya esta desarmado en un callejon. Y Shizuo es tan impredecible como siempre. (Shizaya)


De alguna forma lo habian atrapado. Claro, no es que él fuese un idiota y tampoco una fragil doncella. No todos los días se las ingeniaban para tenerlo en un callejon desvalijado e indefenso.

Sus armas, sus preciosas navajas habian sido arrojadas y su telefono pisoteado, inservible ahora en el suelo.

-Veamos ¿a quien hice enfadar ahora?- pregunta con los labios curvados en el asomo de una sonrisa.

Uno de ellos lo estampa contra la pared de manera agresiva-No me vengas con mierdas Orihara- dice brabuconamente -Sabes bien que andubiste husmeando sobre el grupo Shibuya.

-Y robaste informacion de su base de datos- interviene otro, el mas bajito, de piel morena y cara alargada Le recuerda a un raton y tiene el mismo irritante tono de voz.

El grupo Shibuya ¿Como habian dado con él estos tres tipos, mercenarios del grupo Shibuya de Osaka?

-¿Eso hice?- pregunta con finjido asombro, decidido a ganar tiempo en lo que se le ocurre alguna idea para salir de esta.

Un puño viene a estrellarse en su cara. Cortesia del hombre más alto y callado. La fuerza bruta del equipo sin duda.

Los tres compones una serie de risitas en voz baja. Están ansiosos.

Ah los humanos, aveces se le hacia tan dificil amarlos.

-¿A quién vendiste la información Orihara?- insiste el tipo de aspecto ratuno.

-No lo recuerdo- la frase es ahogada por una rodilla impactando contra su estomago -No suelo recordar a todos mis clientes. Veras, soy un hombre ocupado- otro impacto sobre su estomago -Seria mas facil contestarte si tu grandulon me dejara terminar una oración- dice finalmente con la voz ahogada y cubriendo con sus brazos su estomago adolorido.

-Todo lo que dices es basura Orihara.

Podria llegar a estar de acuerdo con eso, pese al valor de cada palabra que pronunciaba la mayoria salian acompañadas de ciertas mentiras. Nada era nunca del todo cierto.

-Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo- Dice ese que lleva la voz cantante del grupo.

-¿Por qué? Parece que te estas divirtiendo

Las manos se cierran en torno a su cuello con fuerza y sus pies ya no estan tocando el suelo.

"Shizu-chan" piensa, aunque su fuerza no es nada comparada a la de Shizuo es suficiente ahora para estar jodiedole.

Es arrojado con fuerza al suelo. Antes de que pueda llegar a enderezarse llueven patadas sobre su cuerpo. Un quejido debio escapar sin permiso de sus labios porque ahora ellos estan burlandose.

-¿No te quedan palabras Orihara?- patada.

-¿Se te acabaron las burlas?- patada

-¿Ya no recuerdas tus mentiras?- patada.

Sus labios estan sangrando y el sabor a sal y oxido se instala en su boca desagradablemente.

-¿A quién vendiste la información Orihara?- vuelve a preguntar el tipo de la voz chillona.

Logra ponerse en pie, deben querer derribarlo otra vez o no le dejarian. Alza ambos brazos y exclama alegremente:

-¡No lo recuerdo!

Esta vez son las manos del grandulon las que se cierran en torno a su cuello, mas finas pero mas fuertes. Le esta cortando la respiración.

-Estoy harto de tus juegos Izaya- dice el otro tipo acercandose cuchilla en mano -¿Alguien te extrañaria si te rebano el cuello ahora mismo?

-No- dice de manera ahogada, esforzandose por obtener algo de oxigeno. Tal vez este sea despues de todo su final.

Entonces contra todas las probabilidades su mirada va a parar al inicio del callejon, al mismo tiempo que el transeunte rubio se detiene. Sus miradas se encuentran. Los matones estan diciendo algo, pero tiene toda su concentración puesta en el hombre en traje de camarero.

Tan legible como siempre, las emociones se muestran en el rostro de Shizuo Heiwajima como si fuese un libro abierto; Confusión, reconocimiento, alegría, furia, duda.

-Shizuo- logra articular Izaya aun colgando del cuello.

-¿Eh?- pregunta bobamente el sujeto que lo mantiene en el aire.

Finalmente Shizuo arroja el cigarrillo que lleva en la mano y se acerca pesadamente.

Los delincuentes alertados de la precencia del intruso se giran automaticamente.

-¿Problemas Izaya-kun?- pregunta inocentemente. Aunque él le conoce, puede ver cuan profundamente se divierte bajo esa mascara de indiferencia que lleva.

-No es asunto tuyo camarero- dice la rata, no hay caso buscarle otro apelativo -Vete.

El otro sin embargo se le acerca con sus aires de bravuconeria.

-¿Le conoces? ¿a esta alimaña?- pregunta- Si eres su amigo deberiamos tambien cortarte ¿que te parece eh?- rie socarronamente.

Shizuo los mira confundido y busca informacion en Izaya.

-No son de por aqui- dice, respondiendo a su muda pregunta de por que ellos no estan huyendo. Shizuo cabecea en reconocimiento, su sola precencia haria al mas valiente delincuente de Ikebukuro salir corriendo.

Izaya forcejea con su captor, que ha aflojado el agarre durante la interrupcion.

"Estupido" piensa Izaya mientras levanta una rodilla directo a la entrepierna del grandote. Afortunadamente el acto le vale ser liberado automaticamente.

Cae trastabillando, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Las cosas suceden demasiado rapido.

El sujeto de la navaja se avalanza rapidamente hacia él, Shizuo se interpone bloqueando con su cuerpo la trayectoria de la certera navaja y al mismo tiempo arroja con fuerza al tipo ratuno lejos.

-Te lo dije amigo, que no te interpusieras o te cortaria- dice alegremente, con la mirada clavada en la navaja que corto a travez de Shizuo.

-Tsk- el rubio chasquea la lengua molesto- Acabas de arruinar un traje que me dio mi hermano.

El bravucon ahora esta asustado, y tambien confundido.

-¿Qué? pero...

Shizuo lo empuja con fuerza alejandolo y se arranca de un golpe la navaja. La herida comienza a sangrar. Se gira y enfrenta a Izaya.

-¿todo en orden?

Izaya considera mentirle, restarle importancia y decir que no era nada -Algo- responde, mmasajeando su cuello adolorido. Shizuo levanta su menton con una mano y sujeta su brazo con la otra, el contacto hace que se encoja y un siseo escapa de sus labios. Esta adolorido.

Una tabla se estrella ruidosamente sobre la cabeza de Shizuo y una patada pega en su costado. Ambos ataques son ignorados.

-Estas siendo grosero- señala sonriendo Izaya- Quieren llamar tu atención.

Shizuo gruñe y gira para enfrentar a los mercenarios que corren hacia el en estampida, cada uno con un arma en las manos.

-Ustedez estan comenzando a molestar- farfulla con los dientes apretados. Agarra un poste de luz cercano y lo desprende con fuerza de su base.

Los bravucones tropiezan entre si en su intento de detenerse. El hombre rubio arroja el pesado abjeto de concreto y ellos gritan despavoridos. Giran y comienzan a huir. Shizuo hace ademan de corretear tras ellos, probablemente arrojadoles nuevos y pesados objetos y entonces una mano se aferra a su camisa cubierta de sangre.

Es extraño, como la persona que generalmente causa su furia es ahora capaz de contenerle.

-Diganle a cualquiera que quiera molestar a mi novio que venga a verselas primero conmigo- grita para contentarse.

-¿Tu novio eh?- inquiere el maltratado informante.

Shizuo se encoje de hombros- Se lo pensaran dos veces antes de venir a buscate.

Izaya se relaja y rie -¡Eres impredecible Shizu-chan!- exclama

El guardaespaldas frunce el ceño -¿Estas bien pulga?

-Vah. No es nada, me has dejado peor.

Ambos comparten una sonrisa sincera

-Deberiamos visitar a Shinra- sugiere Izaya encaminadose. Cojea un poco, al parecer se torcio un tobillo en su caida liberadora.

Shizuo lo alcanza y lo alza en sus brazos. Uno de su brazos bajo sus rodillas y la otra firmemente en su espalda.

-Oye pulga, no dejes que algo asi vuelva a pasar, tu vida me pertenece- dice severamente.

Izaya sonrie y pasa sus brazos al rededor del cuello del rubio. Lo jala hacia abajo y encuentra sus labios en un beso.

-Claro que si Shizu-chan- dice contra sus labios -Mi vida le pertenece a mi novio.

-No, no quiero saberlo- dice Shinra al ver a sus amigos en el umbral de su puerta. Shizuo sosteniendo a Izaya en sus brazos y el informante sonriendo alegremente.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Se han acabado matando?- pregunta Celty a travez de su movil.

-No cariño- responde el medico, un escalofrio recorriendole- Esta vez es peor.

-¡Ahora es mi novio!- exclama Izaya antes de romper a reir descaradamente.

-¡No quiero saberlo dije!- Remarca Shinra, despejando el camino hacia su casa.

-¿Como que le dejaron escapar?- grita el hombre mayor enfadado.

Los tres se inclinan en una reverencia.

-Llego su novio señor- explica apresuradamente el chico de voz chillona- no sabiamos que tubiese novio.

-¿Cual novio?- pregunta el viejo sorprendido.

-Le llamo "Shizuo" señor, el hombre era impresionante, tiene la fuerza de una bestia- dice el chico temeroso.

El viejo palidece -¿Rubio?

-Si señor- responden los tres en coro.

-Imposible- dice el viejo aturdido.

Y luego sonrie, hay nueva informacion relevante en el juego ahora.


End file.
